Ash vs Cynthia: The Ultimate Pokemon Showdown
by kichu200211
Summary: Ash rechallenges the Gyms in Sinnoh using his most powerful Pokemon. Finally beating Paul, Tobias, and the Elite Four, he fights the Champion, Cynthia. But will he win? Guy's don't tell me I messed up moves or abilities because I am using "anime logic." Like Pikachu defeating Rhydon.
Ash: Greninja

Cynthia: Garchomp

Ash vs Cynthia: Epic Pokémon Showdown

" **NOW LET THE BATTLE BETWEEN TRAINER ASH KETCHUM AND LEAGUE CHAMPION CYNTHIA… BEGIN!"** says the referee.

"Let's do this Pikachu! If we beat Tobias, Paul, and the Elite Four, then we can beat Cynthia!" said Ash.

"Pika!" says Pikachu. "Come out Roserade." says Cynthia. "Now, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" said Ash. "Roserade, use Energy Ball!" said Cynthia. The moves collided and caused a huge explosion with smoke covering the battlefield. " **WOW, THE MOVES COLLIDED AND NOW IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO SEE ANYTHING ON THE BATTLEFIELD, YOU CAN ALREADY TELL THIS WILL BE AN INTERESTING BATTLE!** "says the MC.

"Now, Pikachu use Iron Tail" said Ash. Pikachu's tail glows bright white and he blasts off. "Roserade, dodge it." says Cynthia. Roserade dodges the attack and then uses Energy Ball of its own judgement. Pikachu misses and gets hit by the Energy Ball. "Now, Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" says Ash. Pikachu starts moving with extreme speed while a yellow aura of electricity surrounds it. "Now, use Iron Tail while in the Volt Tackle!" Pikachu's tail glows white though hard to see and hits its target with amazing speed and knockback. Although Pikachu also got hurt a little as well for recoil. What's more, Roserade got paralyzed by the attack. "Roserade, return," says Cynthia, while Roserade returned into its Poke ball, "That was good, but now I will stop kidding around!"

"Come out Gastrodon!" shouts Cynthia, while her Gastrodon came out of its Poke ball. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" says Ash. It hits Gastrodon, but does nothing. "What, but Gastrodon is a water type!" says Ash in confusion. "You must have forgot, Gastrodon is a Ground type as well and Electric type moves have no effect on ground types."says Cynthia. "Oh no! I Forgot!" says Ash. "Now, Gastrodon use Stone Edge!"

"Pikachu, dodge it." Although Pikachu put up a valiant effort, dodging a few of them, most of the Stone Edge attack found it's mark and since Pikachu was still weak from the battle with Roserade and Ground type moves are super effective toward Electric types, he fainted.

" **PIKACHU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNER IS GASTRODON!** " says the referee. Pikachu's picture on the board faded to black.

Pikachu tried to apologize but Ash said it was ok. "Now, Sceptile come on out." says Ash sending out Sceptile. "Use Quick Attack!" commands Ash. Sceptile blasted off with a blaze of speed and quickly became a blur on the battle field and struck Gastrodon extremely hard causing some minor damage. "Now, use Leaf Storm!" says Ash. The attack missed Gastrodon. "Gastrodon, use Earthquake!" commands Cynthia. "Sceptile, jump into the air and dodge it." Sceptile jumped and Earthquake missed. "Now, use Solar Beam" Ash ordered. As the sun was shining with no clouds in the sky today, Solar Beam worked with full effect and hit Gastrodon. Since it was super-effective, Gastrodon fainted. " **GASTRODON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SCEPTILE WINS!** " says the referee. " **OH MY! GASTRODON FAINTED AND NOW BOTH ARE EQUAL WHEN IT COMES INTO TERMS OF POKEMON!** "says the MC. Gastrodon's picture on the board faded to black. "Gastrodon! Return," says Cynthia and it returns into its Poke ball, "You battled well! Thank you! Now I will stop playing around with you Ash! Come out, Glaceon!"

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade/ Now Glaceon use Barrier!" orders Ash and Cynthia simultaneously. Glaceon protected itself and took minimal damage from the Leaf Blade. "Now, Glaceon use Ice Beam!" commands Cynthia. "Take it and use Solar Beam!" says Ash. Sceptile takes the super effective ice beam and starts to charge Solar Beam. "Now Glaceon use Signal Beam!"says Cynthia. Sceptile was still not finished charging Solar Beam. "Use Solar Beam now even if it is not finished." says Ash. The unfinished Solar Beam met the complete Signal Beam and Solar Beam somehow got through Signal Beam. Glaceon got hit causing some damage. "Sceptile, Quick Attack!" says Ash. Sceptile struck Glaceon with Quick Attack which weakened it more. "Now, Sceptile use Leaf Storm/ Glaceon, use Barrier!" says Ash and Cynthia together. Sceptile was able to break through and Leaf Storm Hit Glaceon was hit and as it was weak from Solar Beam and Sceptile's other attacks, it fainted.

" **GLACEON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SCEPTILE WINS!** " says the referee. Glaceon's image on the board faded to black. " **AMAZING! ASH HAS GAINED AN ADVANTAGE OVER CYNTHIA!** " says the MC. "Glaceon, Return! You battled well so thank you," says Cynthia,"Now I'll really stop playing around. Come on out Spiritomb."

"Ok! Sceptile use Leaf Storm!" says Ash. "Now, Spiritomb, use Silver Wind!" said Cynthia. Both attacks collided but Silver Wind easily broke through Leaf Storm and knocked out Sceptile who was already tired from the battle with Glaceon and Gastrodon. " **SCEPTILE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SPIRITOMB WINS!** " says the referee. Sceptile's image on the board faded to black. " **THIS IS ONCE AGAIN AN EQUAL BATTLE!** " says the MC. "Return Sceptile, you battle well and thanks," says Ash returning Sceptile and picking Torterra, " Now I will win this! Come on out Torterra!"

"Torterra, use Energy Ball/ Spiritomb use Shadow Ball!" says both Ash and Cynthia. Both attacks met and exploded causing smoke to cover the battlefield again. "Now Torterra! Use Energy Ball and swallow it." commands Ash. Torterra swallowed the Energy Ball and there was an immediate power up to his Grass type moves. "What?" asks Cynthia shocked at the move, "You know Ash, you are one unpredictable trainer." "Thanks! Now Torterra use Leaf Storm" says Ash. "Now use Silver Wind, Spiritomb!" says Cynthia. Thanks to the powerup from swallowing the Energy Ball, Leaf Storm easily powered through Silver Wind and hit Spiritomb causing major damage. "Spiritomb, use Psychic on Torterra!" Spiritomb's eyes started to glow blue and it did some damage to Torterra. "Torterra, use Rock Climb!" Torterra used the move but it did no damage to the Ghost type. "Did you forget? Normal type moves have no effect on Ghost types and same for Ghost to Normal." said Cynthia. "Well then, Torterra, use Energy Ball" ordered Ash. "Now ,Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball." Energy Ball broke through the Shadow Ball and hit Spiritomb who was knocked out by the blast of the Energy Ball.

" **SPIRITOMB IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNER IS TORTERRA!** " says the referee. The image of Spiritomb on the board faded to black. " **CYNTHIA IS ONCE AGAIN A POKEMON DOWN ON ASH.** " says the MC.

"Spritomb, return, you battled well,"says Cynthia, "Now, come on back Roserade." "Isn't it still paralyzed and very tired?" asks Ash. "Have you ever heard of the ability Natural Cure?" asks Cynthia. "No,"answers Ash. "Well it allows my Roserade to be able to heal from any status ailments such as poisoning, burning, or paralyzation and heal health. Now Roserade use Extrasensory." "Torterra! No!"shouts Ash. Torterra, however got hit, causing some damage. "Now use Rock Climb!" commands Ash. He missed and Roserade used another Extrasensory. This time, however, it knocked out Torterra. " **TORTERRA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! ROSERADE WINS!** " says the referee. Torterra's image on the board faded to black. " **THE BATTLE IS REALLY HEATING UP AS ASH LOSES ANOTHER POKEMON!** " says the MC.

"Torterra! Return, you deserve a rest buddy," said Ash, "Now I will bring out my 3 most powerful Pokemon! Come on out Charizard!" "Return Roserade! Come on out Lucario!" says Cynthia, returning her Roserade. "Now Charizard Mega Evolve/ Lucario Mega Evolve," says Ash both and Cynthia, touching their keystones. " **BOTH POKEMON HAVE MEGA EVOLVED, CHARIZARD INTO MEGA CHARIZARD X AND LUCARIO INTO MEGA LUCARIO, THIS WILL BE A FIERCE FIGHT!** " says the MC. "Now Charizard, use Flame Thrower/Lucario, use Aura Sphere." says Ash and Cynthia simultaneously. The attacks both collided, but Aura Sphere got through and hit Charizard. "Now Charizard, use Dragon Tail." orders Ash. "Now use Double Bone Rush to intercept." orders Cynthia. "Charizard, use Dragon Pulse" says Ash. "Lucario, knock it to the side." says Cynthia. "You just fell for it," says Ash. "What?" asked Cynthia. But Ash let the situation play out for itself. Charizard used it's speed to fly down and use an extremely powerful Dragon Tail on Lucario. However, it was only ½ as effective, so Lucario only took minor damage. "Now Lucario, use Stone Edge,"says Cynthia. "Charizard, fly high into the air and use Dragon Rush." says Ash. Charizard dodged the Stone Edge by flying as well. "Dodge it, Lucario" says Cynthia. "Charizard, now aim straight for the ground and use Steel Wing with the Dragon Rush." When Charizard was close to crashing Ash said, "NOW! Head straight to Lucario with that speed!" Charizard straightened itself out and aimed at Lucario. "Lucario, now use Aura Sphere!" orders Cynthia. "I knew you would do that! Now Charizard use Dragon Rage!" commands Ash. Charizard's Dragon Rage easily broke through Aura Sphere but missed Lucario. However, in the excitement, Cynthia seemed to forget that Charizard was still heading toward Lucario with the speed of a Ninjask with Speed Boost. He smashed into Lucario using both Steel Wing and Dragon Rush. However, weak as Lucario was from getting hit, it was still able to fight. "Now, time to knock out Charizard, Lucario use Close Combat followed by Aura Sphere." says Cynthia. "Charizard take the Close Combat and then use Double Mega Punch on the Aura Sphere and Lucario." Charizard took major damage from Close Combat, but then gave out a huge Mega Punch destroying the Aura Sphere and knocking out Lucario. Immediately after that, it fainted itself.

" **BOTH CHARIZARD AND LUCARIO ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! THIS MATCH IS A DRAW!** " says the referee. Both Pokemon were faded to black on the screen. " **THAT WAS ONE OF THE MOST EXCITING BATTLE I HAVE WITNESSED BUT I AM SURE THE CHALLENGER ASH HAS EVEN MORE TO SHOW US!** " says the MC.

"Charizard! Return," says Ash returning Charizard into it's Pokeball, "Wow, Charizard, that was your first time Mega Evolving and you were able to defeat a Lucario who has Mega Evolved many times, good job and thank you! Now! Come out Infernape!" "Come back out Roserade!"says Cynthia. 'I may have a type advantage, but Cynthia is the champion so I can't hold back and her Roserade has healed through Natural Cure.' thought Ash. 'Ash is strong, so I can't underestimate him.' thought Cynthia. "You can have the first move, Cynthia!" shouts Ash. "Ok then, Roserade use Energy Ball!" orders Cynthia. "Now Infernape use Mach Punch and knock it back." commands Ash. "Now Roserade, use Solar Beam to help it along the way!" says Cynthia. Roserade instantly used a powerful Solar Beam to help send Energy Ball to hit Infernape. "Now! Infernape use Hyper Beam to fight against it!" However, The Energy Ball and the Solar Beam were too powerful and easily overpowered the Hyper Beam. It hit Infernape causing, luckily, minor damage, but, unluckily, Infernape could not move until a certain amount of time had passed. "Now that Infernape can't move, Roserade use Poison Jab followed by Magical Leaf." ordered Cynthia, "Ash, you forgot that Hyper Beam means that you need a bit of time to recharge." "NO!" exclaimed Ash. So Infernape took the hit from both attacks and was still standing. "Now, let's turn this around! Infernape use Flamethrower/ Roserade use Energy Ball" ordered Ash and Cynthia. Both attacks met and causing an explosion. "Now! Sunny Day!" said Ash. The Sun shone extremely bright and powered up Infernape's Fire type moves. "Now! Run toward Roserade as fast as you can and use Mach Punch" commanded Ash. "Roserade! Use Grass Knot followed by Poison Jab!" ordered Cynthia. "Now! Infernape jump, dodge it, and use Mach Punch!" said Ash. Infernape dodged the Grass Knot but Mach Punch missed. "Now Roserade! Use Magical Leaf!" said Cynthia. This brought Infernape, who had already sustained huge amounts of damage from the previous attacks to his knees. At this point, the referee almost said Infernape was unable to battle. Infernape got up and gave the most fearful Blaze the audience, the referee, and the MC had seen. Along with Sunny Day, this made his Fire type moves so powerful they could possibly knock out Rock and Ground type Pokemon with no problem. "Now, use Flare Blitz!" says Ash. "Dodge it and use Energy Ball"says Cynthia. However, it was unable to dodge and within one hit Roserade was knocked out, but Infernape was also got knocked out in the process because of the recoil damage.

" **BOTH INFERNAPE AND ROSERADE ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! THIS MATCH IS A DRAW!"** says the referee. Both of the Pokemon's images were faded to black. " **THAT WAS A GREAT BATTLE BUT NOW THE CHALLENGERS ARE GOING TO SEND OUT THEIR FINAL POKEMON! THIS IS GOING TO BE A LIFE OR DEATH BATTLE!** "says the MC.

'Now, time to send out my most powerful Pokemon,'thought both Ash and Cynthia. "Come out! Greninja!" shouts Ash while sending out Greninja. "Gre-nin-ja!" shouts Greninja. 'I can't underestimate Garchomp/Greninja' thought both Cynthia and Ash.

"Now I will use the star of my team to beat you Ash! Come out Garchomp!" says Cynthia. 'Even though I have a type advantage, this will be a very difficult battle, and I know it.' thought Cynthia. "You have the first move, Ash." Cynthia said. "Ok" replied Ash. "Greninja! Use Water Shuriken!" says Ash. "Use Dig and Dodge it!" calls Cynthia. Greninja used his amazing speed to be able to hit Garchomp before it could use Dig, but it did nearly nothing as Dragon types are resistant to Water type moves. "Now use Flamethrower on Greninja," says Cynthia. "Now! Greninja dodge it and use Cut!" commands Ash. Greninja gets close and is about to strike with cut when Garchomp uses Flamethrower on it. "That's not all! Garchomp! Mega Evolve!" says Cynthia again touching her Key Stone. "Now the real battle begins Ash" says Cynthia. "Greninja, Jump as High as you can in the air, point your body at Garchomp and use Aerial Ace and get as much speed as you can." says Ash. "Use Dragon Rush." ordered Cynthia. Dragon Rush easily beat the extremely fast Aerial Ace also causing damage to Greninja. "Now, Garchomp, use Giga Impact!" said Cynthia. "Dodge it, Greninja," said Ash. However, Greninja was unable to dodge and got hit by a full power Giga Impact. Just like with Infernape, he was about be announced unable to battle, but he got up. When he did Ash told him that they would get stronger and that trigerred his most powerful evolution, Ash-Greninja. A water veil covered him and it seemed to give a speed and attack boost. "What?" asked Cynthia, "Is that a Mega Evolution because you used no Mega Stone." "No, it is a special form only usable by us for some reason. We only recently mastered it. Now Greninja, use Aerial Ace." answered Ash. With the great amounts of speed from that transformation, Greninja blasted off with a full power Aerial Ace which hit Garchomp hard. "Now, Cut!" said Ash. "Garchomp, you too!" said Cynthia. However, instead of a one-handed cut, Greninja was able to use 2-handed blades, his right hand cut met with Garchomp's right cut and with full force Greninja used his left blade to deliver a powerful blow to Mega Garchomp. "Now Garchomp use Stone Edge." ordered Cynthia. "Greninja, use Cut on all the stones." ordered Ash. Greninja cut all the stones thrown at it and then moved toward Garchomp with extreme speed and used Aerial Ace using its own judgement. "If we want to beat Cynthia, we have to be _much, much_ STRONGER!" shouts Ash. "NIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouts Greninja jumping and the water surrounding it moved onto its back forming a huge shuriken. 'What is this form? Is it a further evolution of the previous form of Greninja? I am getting excited thinking of battling this new form.' thought Cynthia. "Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" orders Ash. "Use Dragon Rage to fight it." Greninja took of the Shuriken on its back and throws it with extreme power and Garchomp used Dragon Rage to fight it. With his new power, Greninja _easily_ destroyed the Dragon Rage and struck Garchomp who was unable to move away. "Now! Aerial Ace!" commands Ash. "Dragon Rush" orders Cynthia. Aerial Ace overpowered Dragon Rush with almost no effort. "Now,Garchomp use Dig." ordered Cynthia. "Use Water Pulse on the hole." said Ash. The hole was flooded and Garchomp was unable to complete the attack. "When Garchomp comes out of the hole use Cut on it and then Aerial Ace." Ash said tellepathically to Greninja through their connection. When Garchomp came out, Greninja used Cut and then Aerial Ace. "Garchomp, use Dragon Rage!" said Cynthia. Through their connection, Ash told Greninja to use Double Team and use Water Shuriken. Dragon Rage missed and Garchomp got hit by Water Shuriken. "Garchomp, use one more Giga Impact." ordered Cynthia. "Let's end this, use Aerial Ace followed by Ice Beam." shouted Ash. Garchomp's Giga Impact collided with Aerial Ace, but Aerial Ace overpowered it, as it was tired from the battle, and finally Ice Beam struck it causing it to faint. Greninja came out of its special form and just collapsed from being tired, but it did not faint.

" **GARCHOMP IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNER IS GRENINJA! AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN!** "says the referee.

" **THAT WAS THE MOST EXCITING BATTLE I HAVE EVER WITNESSED! ASH HAS BEATEN THE CHAMPION MEANING THAT ASH IS NOW THE OFFICIAL POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION OF THE SINNOH REGION!** " says the MC.


End file.
